¿En quién piensas cuando?
by Penny Tsefi Lane
Summary: A veces uno se niega a ver y cuanto más te niegas, peor es. Una vez que miras, no puedes parar. Sirius lo sabe.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, sin dudas el resto es mío y de ustedes. Nuestro.

**Resumen:** A veces uno se niega a ver y cuanto más te niegues, peor es. Una vez que miras, no puedes parar. Sirius lo sabe. Comienza el quinto año y Sirius está eufórico por volver a ver Hogwarts. Sí, claro.

**Aclaraciones**: Lemon / Slash [Sirius B. /James P.] No apto para menores de dieciocho años. [Oneshot]

*********

**¿En quién piensas cuando…?**

Se estaba sofocando. Lentamente sentía más calor. Un fuego interno ascendía y descendía, pero siempre lo sentía _ahí_, en su estómago. Adentro, en alguna parte. Era el verano. Era estar de vuelta en Hogwarts. Era eso. _Tenía_ que ser eso. Sirius aflojó el nudo de la corbata aliviando pasajeramente el sofocamiento que se cernía en su garganta. Aquello se sentía un poco mejor.

La excitación de volver a lo que él se refería como su hogar, era infinita. Alejarse de su casa y su familia, era sin dudas un motivo suficiente para estar así de eufórico. Pero algo más radicaba en los cimientos de su excitación.

Las vacaciones en la "noble y ancestral casa de los Black" –gruñía sonoramente cuando se hacía tal referencia– siempre era lo mismo. Demasiado tiempo encerrado en su habitación, demasiado tiempo pensando en cosas que ahora no quería recordar. Su mente libre de ataduras a causa del aburrimiento constante que le perseguía. Se negaba a creer, porque seguir sumido en la ignorancia era mil veces mejor que la cruda realidad.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo siguiendo órdenes de su desquiciada madre. Hacía tiempo que se había acostumbrado a no hablarse con su hermano Regulus, y que su prima Bellatrix lo atormentase con miradas lujuriosas y asesinas cada vez que iba de visita.

Para Sirius irse de esa puta casa, que lo que tiene de ancestral no lo tenía de noble, era lo mejor que podía pasarle. Hacía tiempo que pensaba en largarse de una vez por todas. Otra verano allí y juraba que iba a enloquecer y a matarlos a todos, incluyendo los elfos domésticos, comenzando por Kreacher.

Pero su euforia radicaba en otras cosas.

Miró de reojo a James que se subía sus gafas constantemente. Las empujaba con sus dedos y arrugaba la nariz cuando éstas amenazaban con caer otra vez. Un gesto típico de él, tan desapercibido como molesto.

Sus amigos eran motivo suficiente para ponerlo en ese estado. Todo un pronóstico de gamberrismo en estado puro durante un año completo. Una perspectiva para desplegar las putadas más ingeniosas y las fiestas más descontroladas. Sonrió, incapaz de contenerse ante ese panorama próximo. Ya podía saborearlo.

Remus pasaba esa noche en la enfermería. La luna le había dado una despiadada bienvenida a ese quinto curso. Peter también sufría la bienvenida que le hacía el castillo. Estaba acompañando a Lunático, bajo los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, por una indigesta memorable a causa del banquete de inicio de curso. El pobre Gusano, no había podido dejar de vomitar y de correr para ir al baño.

Para Sirius era la bienvenida perfecta. No había parado de burlarse de Colagusano, ni de evitar la alegría de salir a merodear por el bosque, bajo la luz de la luna llena. Al igual que no había dejado de burlarse de James por haber sido rechazado nuevamente por Lily Evans desde el expreso de Hogwarts. El muy necio no sabía cuándo retirarse a tiempo. Insistía e insistía. Era insoportable pero nunca perdía las esperanzas. Era un optimista demasiado exasperante. Aquello ya era un abuso del optimismo y para eso estaba Sirius, para recordárselo en innumerables ocasiones.

Allí en su habitación, a solas con James y el calor, se sentía muy bien. Sí, se estaba sofocando. Se estaba ahogando. ¿Y qué? Podría haber hecho un encantamiento de aire refrigerado pero el calor ayudaba en cierta forma. Es reconfortante pensar que el sofocamiento es a causa de ese final del verano y no por otra cosa. Pero cuando uno se niega a ver, peor es. ¿No?

Se quitó los pantalones, la camisa hacía tiempo que la había arrancado de su cuerpo, al igual que los zapatos. Pasearse en ropa interior era algo que sus amigos se habían acostumbrado incluso antes de que lo fueran. Nunca tuvo pudor alguno, ningún sentido de lo moral, ni de lo correcto o incorrecto. Siempre se movió bajo sus propias reglas. Reglas merodeadoras. Reglas de un código de hermandad inviolable. Reglas que hablaban de romperlas. En definitiva la regla era que no existía tal. Y le encantaba.

James estaba revolviendo su baúl para darle algo o eso creía haber escuchado Sirius mientras no hacía nada interesante más que evitar pensar en _eso_.

—Juro que lo puse… tiene que estar por acá. — Decía James con esa voz nueva que había estrenado el año pasado. Sirius en cambio, siempre había tenido la misma voz. Una de esas voces que ponen la piel erizada, ronca, profunda. Sí, y lo sabía muy bien, _el desgraciado_. Lo había comprobado al ver el efecto que causaba en las chicas cuando les hablaba al oído. Cuerdas vocales vibrando sobre la piel de un cuello desnudo. La de James es más aguda, y también lo sabía. Conocía cuando se enojaba y gritaba como una histérica porque las tácticas de Quidditch no salían como lo esperado.

—Potter que no tengo toda la noche — Dijo Sirius haciéndose como siempre el malo, gesto adusto e impaciente, aunque por dentro se divertía enormemente. La mirada que le echó James, cargada de reproche fingido, era para seguirle el juego. Ambos se conocían a la perfección. No decían nada, con eso alcanzaba.

¿Cómo Lily iba a fijarse en éste cuatrojos con voz de nena? Bueno y otras cuestiones infavorables. Despeinado de por vida, flaco, cabeza hueca, torpe, miope casi ciego, egocéntrico, ingenuo y nene de mamá ¿Pero quién podía culparlo? Era la persona más inocente y jodidamente confianzudo que conocía. Potter era puro corazón y tenía una debilidad por romper las reglas, para luego poner esa cara de venado abandonado para arreglarlo todo. Sí que le funcionaba. Sí que cualquiera se arrancaría un brazo si te lo pidiera con esa expresión. Y después estaba todo su arsenal de egoísmo puro donde no veía nada más allá de sus propias narices, a veces ni notaba que pasaba en esa misma habitación. Gracias a Dios.

Pero sin ir muy lejos, ese verano le había hecho muy bien a James. Estaba más alto. Le sacaba casi una cabeza. Espalda más ensanchada y su voz un poco más grave. La mirada le bailaba como siempre. La sonrisa fácil, radiante como nunca.

James era un mimado quejoso, sin dudas. Un niño consentido y a veces, muy a menudo, más seguido de lo que quisiera, le sacaba de quicio. Pero no se puede estar peleado con él mucho tiempo. Más cuando le da ese regalo con una sonrisa perfecta. Inocentona e infantil. No podía ser más James Potter. No. No podía.

— ¿Que mierda es esto Jimbo? ¿Pretendes hacerme leer?— Junto con su voz suena la indignación escandalosa—_ ¿_Por quién me tomas, por Remus Lupin_?_ —Entonces le sonríe abiertamente.

El regalo es genial, lo ha pensado a conciencia y jamás va a admitir que su propio padre tuvo la idea. Un libro muggle sobre motos, lleno de fotografías estáticas. Hacía un año, desde que el tío Alphard lo llevó a ver una exposición mundial de motocicletas, ha quedado fascinado. James lo sabe y está seguro que no tardará en conseguir una propia. Durante todo cuarto no paró de hablar de eso y él de Evans, _así que estamos empatados, Canuto._ _Te equivocas; si hay algo en lo que puedas realmente ganarme, es hablando más de Evans que de vos mismo, Jimmy._ _Es todo un logro, Sirius, otro día te enseño cómo lograrlo. _

— Bien Potter, esta vez no la cagaste tanto — Dijo en su manera desubicada de dar las gracias. James le devuelve su generosa gratitud, golpeándole el hombro con el puño cerrado. Su contacto llega como una ola expansiva de calor. Hace un calor de los mil demonios. Y Sirius vuelve a recordar esa asfixia en el pecho que le quema. De repente ha recordado algo olvidado. Deja el libro adentro de su baúl, que permanecerá sin deshacer hasta muy entrado el primer trimestre. Probablemente nunca desempaque, seguro Remus lo hará por él.

— Hey Jimmy me voy a bañar, me cago de calor.

Obtiene una respuesta algo confusa por la varita de regaliz que mastica distraídamente mientras amontona sus cosas que ha quitado del baúl mientras lo revisaba, a un costado de la cama.

Abre la llave y deja el agua correr hasta tomar la temperatura ideal. Se desviste completamente y se empapa bajo el chorro de agua tibia. Se siente bien. Se siente muy bien. Casi relajante. Casi refrescante. Casi, pero no del todo.

Es un obsesionado del agua, le encanta ducharse. Si fuera por él pasaría horas bajo la ducha. Sentir la fuerza con que el chorro golpea directo sobre sus hombros es delicioso. Le relaja todos los músculos y deja correr el agua sobre su cuerpo. Esparciéndose por sus muslos, el jabón sobre su cuerpo, resbaloso y espumante. Sí, cualquiera que lo viera diría que es un sádico del baño. Lo disfruta de manera pecaminosa y hace del acto ordinario, un acto delictivo. Todo lo que él hace lo redefine, haciéndolo suyo y dándole una connotación sexual ardiente e invitadora. Todo y sin excepciones.

Piensa que en cuanto pueda, va a dar una vuelta por el baño de prefectos. Ahora que Remus fue nombrado este año, para algo tiene que servir esa insignia ridícula. Sus pensamientos sobre lo que implica ser un merodeador y un prefecto a la vez, se ven interrumpidos porque el agua de la ducha de al lado comienza a caer y James le habla interrumpiendo su ceremoniosa ducha.

—Dijiste en tus cartas que habías estado con una chica en el verano

—James dije sexo, yo no uso esas palabras de nenas.

—Sí, bueno _eso_. — Dice James mientras se enjabona el cuerpo y puede darse perfecta cuenta de eso, porque la pastilla cae al suelo incontables veces. ¡El pobre infeliz no es capaz de mantenerla firme en la mano! Pensar en mujeres no ayudaba mucho, pero era algo. Pensar en las reuniones familiares en su casa, tampoco ayudaba, pero muchas veces sí— ¡Canuto puedes contarme sobre esa chica!

—Era una prima lejana o no sé que relación familiar tendríamos, supongo que no la suficientemente cercana como para que mi madre no se haya alegrado — Sirius resopla con fuerza.

La verdad que cuando Walburga lo vio besando a esa rubia en las escaleras de su casa, estaba realmente disgustada. Fue entonces cuando supuso que no eran tan cercanos. Si no es prima directa, no. Si no es incesto, no. Sí, debía ser eso. Debía estar ubicada en la sublínea, de la sublínea del árbol genealógico familiar. Prácticamente una no Black. Debía ser eso.

—No sé James fue rápido, sin muchas cortesías.

—Ya… pero, ¿se sintió _bien_? — Esa voz que aplicaba llena de inocencia era ridículamente insoportable. Sirius abrió la llave del agua fría para ver si eso acallaba los gritos desesperantes de su piel candente. Sentía que se le resquebrajaba y se le caía incendiada. Se sentía en medio de un incendio forestal. Incontrolable y extenso. Arrasando con cada partícula de su cuerpo

— ¿Bien? Jimbo, que no sé si eres tonto en serio o sólo lo dices para joderme un rato. Sí, claro que fue bueno… como siempre. — Dijo con su voz ronca, mientras el agua, mucho más fría, caía sobre su cuerpo esbelto, tallado como si fuera mármol por manos habilidosas en la materia. Se siente mucho mejor. Sí, sabe que la rubia era bastante insípida, pero en su momento, muy necesaria. Deja pasar el recuerdo y se olvida de aquello, cerrando los grifos y finalizando su corto e insatisfactorio baño.

James siempre se bañaba en cinco minutos así que cuando sale Sirius, él le sigue detrás. Nunca se secaba primero el cuerpo. De hecho nunca se secaba del todo bien. James, no. Da toda una refregada de toalla por su cuerpo. Se seca minuciosamente cada jodida parte. Completamente. Alguien debería decirle que eso resultaba exasperante. Cuando se pasa la toalla por el pelo, el pobre cabello está más alborotado que nunca. No tiene cura, piensa Sirius, mientras se acerca a él y mueve la cabeza en ambas direcciones salpicándolo de agua. Como un perro mojado por un diluvio universal que lo ha pillado en plena faena. _¡Sirius, quién te parió, malnacido…!_ Pero la represalia con la toalla mojada no llega hasta a Sirius que ya ha salido del cuarto de baño con toalla envuelta a las caderas. A James le molesta demasiado que le haga eso. Y a Sirius le encanta fastidiarlo, provocarlo. Se vuelve a secar fastidioso y se pone su ropa interior mientras sale de ese cuarto de baño vaporoso y humeante.

Tirado en su cama, aun bastante mojado como para disfrutarlo, cierra sus ojos. Piensa en todo lo bueno que es estar de vuelta. Nada puede arruinar ese año. Todo debe seguir igual. Como siempre, como _debe_ ser. Vuelve a abrirlos cuando James, ya despatarrado en su cama, le habla curioso. Lleno de malas intenciones disfrazadas de inocencia pura, pregunta pero no se atreve a ir más allá. Quiere saber cómo, de qué manera, qué, cuánto y todas esas cosas cuando te preguntas ¿Cómo debe ser tener sexo? Le exaspera que sea tan preguntón. Le exaspera que no sea directo. Le exaspera y el calor vuelve a estrangularle como dos manos aferrándose a su garganta.

— ¿Perfecto? ¡Por Merlín! ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

— No sé, es lo que las chicas siempre buscan ¿No?

— Ya sabía que eras un afeminado maricón — No le deja seguir hablando porque le ha arrojado una almohada con fuerza. La esquiva sin esfuerzos y sigue hablando — Es más sucio, es… sexo, no sé, pegajoso, sudoroso, ruidoso…

— No suena muy _agradable_ — Canuto lo mira, como si lo viera por primera vez. Es tonto en serio. No hay otra explicación. Lo peor es que sus ojos marrones brillan y nota esa expresión que usa cuando habla muy en serio. _Maldición Potter es un virgo incurable._

—Créeme, Potter, si hay algo que _sí_ es, es agradable, lleno de poder. Es una locura, es… arrancarle gemidos a otra persona por lo que le estás haciendo… sí, se siente _demasiado_ bien.

—Vaya… — Dice con esa voz soñadora y se queda en silencio un rato. Pagaría por saber en qué piensa. Usar la legeremancia en estos momentos, suena muy tentador. Pero Sirius se abstiene de usarla, al menos por ahora la reserva para momentos más apremiantes.

James pregunta sin preguntar, dice sin nombrar y Sirius le cuenta abiertamente con señales y descripciones, nombra con demasiada propiedad y nada de resguardos.

— Jimmy, no pasa de este año. Si sigues preguntando no sé si voy a matarte o a tocarme. — Su voz no evidencia ninguna emoción, pero su entrepierna acusa lo contrario.

James le mira y se sonríe descaradamente. Es demasiado irresistible. Una pregunta. Una invitación. _¿Quieres que te mate? Podría hacerlo con facilidad, casi sin remordimientos. Casi. _

James se toca el estómago con dedos que viajan lento y se detienen en su ombligo. Canuto lo mira y le sonríe desde su cama. _Quizá la segunda opción. Sí, la segunda_.

— El que acaba primero besa a Snape—Dice Sirius retándolo.

— ¿Besar a Snape? No, es demasiada tortura.

— ¿Ya admites que vas a perder flojo?

—No, pero, no quisiera verte besándolo. ¡Qué asco!

— Qué considerado… entonces conseguir las bragas de Lily Evans.

— ¿De mi pelirroja?

—Todavía no es tuya, Potter. Y si continuas así, menos. Bueno, ya, las bragas blancas de alunares rojos que le vimos el año pasado. Esas. Esas mismas. Cuando con un simple hechizo le hice levantar la falda. ¿Recuerdas? sus piernas blancas, largas. Un culo delicioso y su cabello colorado levantándose junto con la falda. Lindo hechizo, lindo culo. – La voz de Sirius suena ronca y rasposa y causa ese efecto inmediato que te hace entrar en una ensoñación poderosa.

James lo piensa. ¡Es Lily, por Dios! _Su_ Lily, sus bragas alunares que le hicieron tener sueños de los más calientes y húmedos. Sirius lo sabe porque lo ha escuchado gemir tras doseles cerrados. No hacía falta siquiera que lo admitiera. De sólo imaginarla se siente más rígido que cuando le daba detalles sobre sexo. Lo sabe, lo conoce demasiado. Le mira y pone esa expresión que aplica cuando le acometen pensamientos calientes sobre Lily Evans. _Joder_. Sirius se ríe abiertamente. Risa estruendosa del estilo más perruno que pudiera existir. _Tramposo_, dicen sus ojos color café, porque sabe de sobra que ya no puede más. Que debe hacerlo compita o no.

Acepta porque es toda una provocación y Sirius le mira con perversión. Acepta un trato con el diablo y al que le roban el alma es a él, a Sirius. El alma robada, vendida por un sueño efímero. Vendida por tan poco y toda una vida en el eterno caldero hirviente. Casi regalada, casi entregada sin hacerle justicia. Por apenas unos minutos.

— Al suelo — Dice Canuto con seriedad. —Nada de trucos, ni hechizos. Jimbo, si te sudan las manos estás acabado.

Se para y tiene esa expresión en su rostro como cuando fueron a Hogsmeade por primera vez. El condenado siempre parece feliz.

El juego de quién dure más tiempo, se vuelve por quién dura menos y consigue esas bragas. James mataría por la ropa interior de Lily Evans. Canuto lo sabe.

Se acuesta en el suelo, entre el espacio que dejan las cuatro camas mirándolos aún tendidas. Sirius se acuesta al lado de él, boca arriba. El techo nunca le pareció tan alto como ahora.

Completamente horizontal, están escasamente unos centímetros separados. Si se movieran, sus hombros chocarían juntos. Sirius siente una punzada de calor en el estómago. El pelo mojado, olor a limpio. Olor a hombre. Olor a James. A jabón. _¿Por qué al condenado tendría que caérsele el jabón cuando se bañaba? _No sé porque piensa en eso ahora, deja de hacerlo y libera su mente.

James mete una mano dentro de sus calzoncillos y una oleada de ansiedad arde por todo el cuerpo. Se gira para mirarlo y mientras se los quita dice: _listo_.

Mirando hacia el techo, sus manos comienzan a hacer el trabajo acostumbrado.

Contacto conocido, ritmos acaecidos, suspiros a medio controlar, respiración agitada y pulsaciones disparadas. Una liberación tan deliciosa como necesaria. _Medicinal_. Todo eso pero algo más. James al lado de Sirius y su presencia que delata vida en movimiento. Una respiración ajena y es como si lo estuviera haciendo con otra persona. Siente cómo sus pulmones se llenan de aire. Canuto trata de no moverse, sólo apenas su mano tocándose. Cierra los ojos y se concentra en algo inspirador. Rebusca en su memoria, todo un archivo de momentos memorables.

Esa morocha de Ravenclaw a horcajadas de sus caderas. Besándolo, sacándole la ropa. James larga el primer suspiro. ¡Le desconcentra! Lo mira y él se gira a verle en ese mismo instante. Sirius siente una punzada en el pecho. Le brillan los ojos tras sus gafas y Sirius traga saliva. Se sonríe. Se ríen un poco, como si nada. Dicen incoherencias. Ni siquiera sabe qué decir, qué le dice, qué se dicen. Sirius se relaja y respira profundo. Entonces James vuelve a mirar el techo y cierra sus ojos. Canuto trata de pensar en algo. Cualquier cosa. Algo que ayude. Aligera el ritmo un poco, sólo un poco para encontrar excitación. Abre apenas los ojos y se voltea lentamente hacia su hombro izquierdo, de manera imperceptible, para verlo.

James con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio inferior, dejándose llevar. Dejando escapar abiertamente esos gemidos ahogados en su garganta. _¿No tiene el menor sentido de decoro? ¿No tiene consciencia de que está a su lado su mejor amigo? ¿En quién piensa mientras se toca de esa forma? _Está jodidamente concentrado. Mira esa mano ajena que aprieta su erección con cierta piedad. Lento. Medido. Sirius comienza a sentir la presión que envuelve su propia mano, dándole un tirón de respuesta involuntaria. Más dura que antes, mucho más dura. Es instintivo, comienza un ritmo despiadado. Arriba y abajo. Se siente tan bien. Un movimiento voraz y se siente terriblemente excitado. Cierra los ojos y busca una imagen en su cabeza_. "mmm"_ Joder, sus gemidos no tienen nada de inocentes. Nada de voz aguda. Nada de bondad. Sus parpados se abren solos. Juraría ante el Wizengamot que no quería abrirlos. Pero sería en vano. Se relame los labios ante el espectáculo. La mano de James ceñida fuertemente con un ritmo desesperante: rápido e inusitadamente lento después. Ya no puede cerrar sus ojos. Quiere verlo. Entero. Quiere ver cómo sus gemidos le hacen estremecer, cómo cada sacudida le genera una expresión libidinosa en su cara. Quiere ver cómo se corre. Quiere ver sus dedos pegajosos, su estómago cubierto. _Quiere_.

Puede escuchar el ruido que provoca la muñeca de la mano de Jimmy cuando golpea contra su cadera. Su respiración profunda y entrecortada. Un ritmo que ya no tiene nada que envidiarle al suyo. James traga saliva y puede ver cómo se mueve su nuez de adán. Hipnotizándolo.

¡Qué calor que hace! Oh Merlín santísimo, se va a correr si sigue mirándolo así. Esa expresión de su cara de evidente excitación. Cierra con más fuerza sus ojos y puede notar la presión que contienen sus parpados bajo los anteojos. Su codo sale de órbita y toca su cintura, bajo sus costillas. Sirius está perdido. Su contacto sobre él y está perdido. El calor se concentra justo ahí donde le ha tocado. Una lanza en el costado_. Por favor_.

Sirius ya no puede parar de tocarse, más rudo, más insensible. Ya no puede cerrar los ojos. Ve los pies de su amigo que se contornean y cómo su estómago se sacude en pequeñas vibraciones. _Sí, sí, un poco más_. Se muerde los labios y los dientes no son nada piadosos. Reclaman carne y se clavan un poco más causándole un dolor complaciente.

Su mano. Dedos largos, palma ancha llena de durezas por el Quidditch y otras cuestiones masculinas. Sirius comienza a respirar errático cuando se concentra en sus manos. Quiere que esas manos le toquen, a él. Contiene la respiración. Sí, está tan cerca que podría estar tocándole a él. _Sí, James_. Un poco más, ya llega. Puede sentir los espasmos de placer ascender por su cuerpo. _James_. _Tócame. Tócate. Entero. Sí, joder, tacándonos._

James inclina hacia atrás su cabeza, encorvando un poco su espalda. Tiene sus labios entreabiertos y su frente contraída. Sirius se detiene en sus labios. Esa boca. La lengua de James que se relame el labio superior hasta terminar mordiéndolo. Ya no queda espacio en la mente de Sirius que no sea esa imagen que le quedará grabada a fuego. Quiere esa lengua, lamidas y mucha saliva. Si, _muérdeme_, dientes y marcas. _Quiero que me dejes marcas_.

Sus muslos están tan tensos que ya no puede controlar esos estertores que salen solos. No puede contenerse, ya no va a contenerlos. Va a correrse en ese momento, mirándolo abiertamente. _Te va a gustar. Lo prometo. Todas lo dicen. Podrías decirlo también. _

Sirius deja escapar un ladrido y el orgasmo le encuentra canino. Fuerte. Profundo. Muy adentro. Intenso. Tan rabioso por haberle visto. Rabioso. _Podría morderte con mi rabia. Podría morderte James. Infectarte. Enfermarte con esto que siento_. Ese puto calor que pareciera irse pero que sabe que pronto volverá más intenso. Peor. Porque cuanto más tiene, menos se satisface. Y esa noche tuvo demasiado y sabe que será peor.

Sirius tiene los ojos de un color gris plata reluciente, mercurio líquido. Aun está mirándolo. Nunca cerró los ojos y ahí está él, James. Estuvo siempre ahí. Siempre. Corriéndose a su lado. James gimiendo abiertamente. Vibrando y sacudiéndose las convulsiones de placer. James Potter el más Bambi de los ciervos, se corre como es él. Abierto, trasparente. No oculta nada. No es como Remus que oculta la otra cara de la luna. No es como Peter que oculta tras la timidez, pudoroso y miedoso. No es como Sirius, oculto en ironías todo un apellido.

James Potter es como es. No lleva disfraces. Gime abiertamente, y se expresa sin censura. Se corre en sus manos que siguen el recorrido por unos segundos de más. Verlo es algo que pagará muy caro. Puede que sea algo que lleve como uno de esos cardenales que la luna le regalaba a Lunático cada mes. ¡Bendito regalo! Un estigma incurable. Una maldición imperdonable. Una cicatriz escociéndose tras el tiempo. Una herida abriéndose constantemente, incapaz de cicatrizar. Ese tipo de cosas que pese a todo, no quieres que cure nunca. Porque el dolor es delicioso. Porque ese calor parece haber cesado cuando James abre los ojos y le mira sonriendo. "Sticky fingers" - Dedos pegajosos- y cada vez que ponga ese disco de los Stones va a pensar en esto. _¡Que te jodan, Cornudo!_

—Perdiste — Dice James con su voz algo ronca de tanto gemir. Le mira entero, sin siquiera inmutarse. Le mira sin pudor. Sirius le lleva mirando sin vergüenza y sin invitación un largo rato, incluso mucho tiempo atrás. Ha fijado en su retina detalles que nadie más ha visto y son sólo de él, de ellos.

_No, tonto, gané. Lo perdí todo, y te gané. Te gané porque siempre gano, James_.

Sigue sonriendo. Siguen uno al lado del otro. Sus cuerpos ahora se tocan queriendo tocarse. Siguen acostados en el piso de su habitación, descansando. Completamente desnudos y dejando que sus respiraciones vuelvan a la normalidad.

— Es que quiero esas bragas para mi colección. — Dice Sirius tratando de controlarse. Su voz no acusa nada que su mente siga recreando una y otra vez.

James sabe que Sirius no tiene otra intención con la pelirroja más que molestarla y molestarle a él. Pero algo en su expresión cambia. Sirius sabe que es momento de hablar y decir cualquier cosa, una putada, de las más inconvenientes.

—Cuando las tenga voy a ponérmelas un día y hacer un desfile en la sala común.

James se ríe a carcajadas. ¡No puede reírse así! Lo hace ver más estúpido todavía. Infantil y más _besable_ aún. No está pensando en besarlo. No, pero, ahora la pregunta se materializa y se arraiga en su mente, imposible de ser ignorada. Se pregunta cómo besa y ya la duda no tiene límites en su cabeza. Se pregunta si besa tan sincero, y tan abiertamente como se corre. El orden del universo debería ser estricto. ¿No se empezaba besando y luego corriéndose? No. No hay orden, no hay un sentido cuando de joder con merodeadores se trata. Las reglas ya están rotas y no existen para ser evocadas en su defensa. No hay salvación, ni delegados para cubrir su inocencia. Las pruebas son contundentes.

— Lily va a odiarte

Le importa un bledo que Evans le vea, le odie, le aplauda o sea su mejor amiga confidente, se hagan la manicure y chismeen. _Solo quiero que me mires._

James se pone de pie y busca su varita para limpiarse. Se viste y Canuto se queda un rato más en el suelo observando el panorama. Su perfecto culo ante sus ojos y algo acusa en la boca del estómago y más abajo. Mucho más abajo.

Se levanta porque una cosa es estar ambos en la misma situación y otra cosa es quedar en evidencia. Se acuesta en su cama, aun desnudo y ve cómo James se mete bajo las sábanas y deja las gafas en su mesa de noche.

— ¿En quién pensabas cuando…? — James hace un gesto obsceno que vale la pena de admirar. No puede, simplemente no puede con esas cosas. — Cuando te tocabas —Dice y toda su expresión parece de niño inocente, travieso y sin remedio. Totalmente fascinado y curioso, como si estuviera por descubrir la fórmula secreta del éxito. Le brillan los ojos mientras Sirius se sonríe con descaro.

—En vos, Jimmy. En vos. — Su voz connota ironía, ahogando esos sentimientos que acusan mucho más calientes en su garganta, quemando las cuerdas vocales cuando vibran sonoras.

Por un segundo ambos intercambian miradas. Sirius está serio y Cornamenta trata de indagar en su expresión, en el gris profundo de su mirada, pero sólo ve una imagen borrosa, poco nítida. Entonces James se ríe incapaz de creerle. No entiende cómo siempre le acusan de mentiroso, cuando la mayoría del tiempo es sincero. Será que la gente no ve la verdad cuando está ante los ojos, tan evidente. Pero, a veces hay que disfrazar las cosas un poco. Siempre la mentira es más divertida que la verdad. Si Sirius le pregunta en quién pensaba, seguro le diría en la prefecta perfecta de Evans. _Típico_. Pero no se lo pregunta, no hace falta. Además no quiere que se lo diga. Pero se pregunta si él, le ha visto mirarlo con tanta intensidad mientras lo hacía, mientras se tocaba. Es probable, es más que probable. Está seguro que lo sabe mucho antes de que él se diera cuenta.

—Seguro tienes una fija. ¿Morocha? No, seguro que rubia.

— No, Jimmy, pelirroja y con buen culo. Para vos—La mentira disfrazada de verdad.

Se ríen a la vez. La habitación se llena de su risa perruna y de su carcajada abierta. Mezclándose ambas, llenando cada rincón de desentonada melodía.

James se pierde en sus cavilaciones mientras Sirius se queda en silencio. No puede creer lo que le acababa de pasar. _Pensé en vos, Jimbo. Merlín, si que te pensé_.

Las cosas saltan a la vista demasiadas e incontables veces. Desde hace tiempo que no quería ver. Esta vez, juró que quería pero miró demasiado y supo ya, que estaba perdido.

Si iba a vender su alma, entonces iba a cagar la situación bien cagada para irse merecidamente y con la frente en alto, al mismísimo infierno. Porque un Black merece respeto.

*********

**Nota de la autora:** Es mi primer slash. Como es el primero que escribo es algo muy rudimentario, casi como espiar qué sucede en la vereda de enfrente. Podría ser el comienzo de Sirius al otro lado, y no precisamente hablo del velo.

Aun no logra convencerme del todo, es posible que lo someta a cruciatus, digo que lo someta bajo la lupa y lo edite un poco.

Se aceptan reviews


End file.
